Don't Look For Me
by ButterflySidle
Summary: Sara leaves Vegas behind because it gets to be too much. What happens when Grissom meets her again, years later? GSR, Mature, Complete. Post Living Doll, I assumed Sara was saved for this fic. No Season 8 spoilers.
1. No Looking Back

**Rating:** M for Marture. More so for future chapters.

**Characters:** Grissom, Sara, small appearences from the other CSIs, and a few of my own characters.

**Summery:** Post Living Doll I guess. No spoilers, I've assuming Sara gets saved for this particular Fic. This is about a month or so after that. Sara leaves Vegas behind because it gets to be too much. What happens when Grissom meets her again, years later?

**Disclaimer:** I DO not own the CSI characters... sadly. I'm just boring them for my own amusement, as always.

Thank you to **gabesaunt** for being SUCH a supportive and great beta. With out you, this would not be readable. You're awesome babe.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_No Looking Back_

There were tears as she stepped into the main foyer. They were streaming down her face, burning tracks as she turned; looking back at what had been her home for the last year and a half. Her eyes grazing over the surfaces that she had became familiar with, some more intimately than others.

She could almost feel her back rubbing over the table surface as he slid into her opening, caressing her walls as he showed her how much he loved her, how much he'd given to have her. She stared, almost as if a soft silhouette of the two of them appeared before her bloodshot eyes.

Her head dropped as a wave hit her. Covering her mouth with a shaky, pale hand as she choked back more tears, a sob.

She hated herself for what she was doing. She hated that this was what it all came down to. But Sara couldn't take it anymore. The memories, the reminders of that night she was taken away from everything safe, everything she trusted was swept from her grasp when she was placed far out from the lab, left to die. She felt numb, lost, and constantly scared at every turn. There wasn't a Sara anymore. She didn't see that same person when she looked into the mirror, only a stranger staring back at her.

She needed it more than she needed anything else. Needed to live again, to feel safe again, most of all; she needed to find it all where Gil Grissom couldn't distract her.

Turning, she slung her bag over her shoulder and placed the simple note on the table. It consisted of only four words, very simple but true words.

With that, Sara left their town house behind, the lab behind, Vegas behind.

She left Gil Grissom behind.

* * *

**TBC... if you want.**

**Author note one:** Let me know what you think. If ya'll enjoy it, I'll continue, if not, I'd love to hear what you have to say.

**Author note two:** Those who are reading Masks, I KNOW I am going to post Chapter 5 within in the new few days. It's almost done.


	2. No Cake

**_Chapter 1_**

_No Cake_

He wondered if she was happy. He wondered it everyday.

He lived and breathed what memories he had of her, the way she felt in his arms, her voice, scent. Gil even remembered the way she sounded as she walked across their floor. Some nights, he could swear he heard that sound of her coming up the stairs and hoped that if he stared at the closed door long enough, she'd appear.

His body ached for her, inside and out.

He often thought about the many ways he'd see her next. Praying and hoping that knock on the door, was her knock, and that it was her standing there in front of him, instead of the delivery boy to Sara's favorite Chinese restaurant.

But it had been two years. Two long, painful years since he'd last made love to her, told her that she was his life. The man that he had become with her, was now gone. He died along with his faith that he'd ever see her again, get to be inside her again, get to whisper her name in her ear again. All because he did exactly what'd she had requested him to do in that note. That four word note, full of unspoken words. How could such a small amount of one syllable words, wound him so deep.

Don't look for me. He didn't; but everyday he hated him self more and more for it. A few times, he'd get into his car and drive as far as he could before he found himself breaking down. Then he'd sit in his car, alone, thinking, hating. Never her, but hating himself for not seeing what he now saw was inevitable. After that, he'd leave.

The first _week_ was the hardest week of his life, half of him disappeared that week. The first _month_ was long and tiring. Often, he'd sleep at work, afraid to come home to an empty house, forcing him to call the neighbor to feed their dog, no, his dog now.

He wished he could say that it got easier and that everything was OK. But then he'd be lying. Every day, he fell further and further into that deep hole as it swallowed more and more of him.

And now, Gil was leaving Vegas, taking an indefinite break from work. He had taken a job away from what reminded him of Sara. Away from his past, her past. Their past.

Gil Grissom would be teaching in Texas.

No goodbyes, no parties, no cake.

* * *

To be continued... Your comments on this chapter would be much appreciated.

Thank you to everyone who replied. & I must say thank you to CBS for putting out the heart breaking promo last night. After watching it over and over again, it helped me write this chapter. The song, This woman's work by Kate Bush, had a huge hand in my emotions last night and this chapter.

Chapter 2 will be up very soon. Thank you again to my amazing beta and to everyone else. The future chapters will be full length chapters.


	3. You Missed

_**You Missed**_

_Chapter 2_

She stepped out on the terrace into the morning sunrise, like she did every morning for the past two years. She looked over the small little backyard she had been nursing over the year or so. Sara had worked hard on her garden; it was something she'd always wanted, right back to her childhood. It was started about five months after she'd bought the place. Six months after she left Vegas. She called it her sanity project.

Every time she felt like the memories became too much, every time those emotions hit her hard, Sara would turn to her to her little project.

It was huge now, full of color and life, she created it, she nurtured it and continued to do so.

Drinking her cup of coffee, she smiled as her neighbor waved up at her.

"Mornin' Miss Sidle." He called out over his newspaper.

"Morning Chuck, how's the wife?" Sara smiled behind her mug, knowing all too well what his answer would be. It was the same everyday.

"Nagging me." He repeated. Predictable.

Sara laughed and raised an eyebrow when the Taylor wife had put in her two cents.

"I heard that Chuck." She snapped, knocking on what Sara could only guess was the glass of the kitchen window, to punctuate her words.

Shaking her head, Sara gave a curt nod to the older, much rounder, man, "Have a good one." She called before turning and walking into her house.

White welcomed Sara as she stepped into her bedroom. She left the balcony door open, letting the curtains flow as her room filled with the flowery smell wafting in from her garden. That smell she learnt to love over the last year or so. It was light and natural, no pollution, no noise and no bright lights.

Sara dressed in her attire for work. Jeans and a casual blouse, accompanied by a pair of white runners for comfort. She tied her chocolate brown curls back into a messy pony tail, before quickly applying what little make up she owned. Like always, Sara liked natural, soft colors.

Her toast was waiting in the kitchen for her, as was her carrying case for work, located on the spacious main floor. Unlike the upper room, this one was colorful, bright and full of warm colors and split into three little rooms, all divided by hand crafted, cherry wood dividers. Pictures of nature lined the wall. Some of butterflies in flight, some of trees around Christmas time, but none personal and none from Vegas, none from her former life.

Glancing at the clock, Sara swore inwardly as she grabbed her toast and case. She was late, first day back to work and she, again, wasn't running on time for it. "Damn these routine changes." She sighed as she pulled the door shut, it locking automatically behind her.

* * *

"Morning, Sir, how can I help you?" Gil studied the young girl speaking to him as he tugged on his royal blue shirt, attempting to straighten it out. He'd been late getting up this morning and hadn't had a chance to unpack everything yet.

"I- Yes, Dr. Gil Grissom. I'm supposed to be lecturing the specialty program for the year…" He trailed off, hoping she had some recognition as to what he was talking about.

"Oh!" She said loudly, startling him as she stood. "Yes. I have this…. For you," She pulled out and handed him a rather large looking binder. "I'm Suzie. I run the front desk here." Her drawl was heavy and very much loud. "This has a map on the first page, guidelines, list of students, files, everything, all separated for you. Your class isn't set to start until next week. This," She pulled out what looked like a business card. "This has your office information on it, there are more on your desk. The faculty of science is the very large building across the court yard." Suzie pointed behind her. All he saw were more girls like her on the phone. He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Thank you…" He looked at her name tag over his glasses. "Suzie." Before taking his stuff and turning to walk from the office, binder wide open as he stared at it. He was far more confused then when he'd gone in.

* * *

Sara brushed past a man in a wrinkled blue shirt, standing close to the door way, muttering her apology, face buried in her book. "Good morning." Sara chimed at the girl sitting in the front office.

"Morning Miss Sidle, you're late… again." The girl teased as she pulled out a binder for her, smirking.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I-" Sara was cut off.

"Woke up late, yea, I know." The girl rolled her eyes and offered Sara a gentle smile.

Sara laughed. "Yea that's it." She held the book tight against her chest before turning, then stopping. "Oh Suzie, the new guy, I heard he was great, Berry didn't say his name though... is he in?" Sara asked, wanting to impress the new comer with her own knowledge on insects, from her point of view.

"Yea, you just missed him. Oh, Berry was looking for you about an hour ago." Suzie stood again, going for the ringing phone.

"Shit." Sara cursed as she raced out of the room, in search for Berry, her boss.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Your comments and suggestions are love 3

Thank you to EVERYONE who supscribed & reviewed. I promise to get back to you all this time. It's been a little crazy. ALSO, Thank you Lisa & Mary for the help. & of course ym LOVELY beta **gabesaunt.** I shall worship the ground you walk on ;P


	4. Forensics 101

**Chapter 3**

_Forensics 101_

The halls were slightly rustic. They had an older feel to them, compared to some of the ones Gil Grissom had been in. He could hear lectures taking place as he walked by lecture hall after lecture hall. The path before him, was for the most part, empty.

He finally found his office, and if it weren't for the big gold numbers on the door, the sign that read his name, definitely let him know that this was in fact, his office.

Gil stepped in, boxes filled the room, boxes that'd come in from Vegas, his home, no, his former home. All were full of various insects, books, experiments and tapestries of butterflies and bees that he'd bought at an insect convention one year. Little pieces that had once made the Crime Lab office his home from home, were now going to fill this new place, for however long he'd be here for.

The fresh smell of new furniture filled his surroundings. The new leather chairs, wooden desks and shelves and the one scent that he could pick out anywhere was mixed in. Pine cleaner.

A knock sounded at his door, Gil, quickly turned. "Come in…"

Sara knocked on the wooden paneling, fixing her shirt as she huffed in frustration. A voice welcomed her, one she knew all too well.

Stepping in, Sara looked around. "Berry, I know you were looking for me, but my class is due to start in 10 minutes and I am very late." Sara flushed red a little as her boss, rolled his eyes.

"Alright Sidle, my office tomorrow before the teacher's breakfast." He pointed at her and winked.

"Wouldn't pass up a free meal," She laughed and waved her fingers over her shoulder as she looked at her watch. She considered passing by the new teacher's office, sticking her head in and introducing herself. But decided against it, for then she'd definitely be late and wouldn't be able to justify missing Berry's meeting to herself.

Gil was sure his eyes were glazed over as the young brunette went on. She'd introduced herself as his secretary, she couldn't have been over twenty-five and was just going on and on about him. Him, who was easily more that double her age. She'd seem him at a conference a few years back and just 'loved his stuff'.

"..So then, Alicia and I-" He held up his hand to cut her off.

"I am sure; you and your…friend had a great time. But, Bianca, if you would excuse me, I have a large amount of work to do-"

"I could help." She said brightly. Gil's eyes went wide. "No-No, really not necessary…" He stressed and walked towards the door, opening it for her. "I'll call you if I need anything, in fact, take the day off, I'm just unpacking." He plastered on a smile.

She nodded quickly and expressed her thanks with a very loud voice, then, she was off.

"Alright everyone," Sara stood from her desk. "Your time is up. Shuffle your papers forward, turned over- Pens down please." She scolded, watching the young man huff. "Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"Was it really fair to give us a pop quiz on the first day?" A young blond in the front row groaned out.

"If you were paying attention while you all were complaining earlier, you'd know that this doesn't count towards anything. You were in fact given readings when your initial package was sent to you. For that, it should count, but I'm kind and I will mark these tonight. I will have them back to you tomorrow, so you know where you sit in this course." Sara collected the pile of paper to her far left, thanking the student before returning to her desk.

"Welcome to basic forensics. Forensics 101, if you all would take out your notebooks, we could get started…"

Gil walked through the hallway. He'd skipped breakfast that morning and decided he should at least find himself some water. He took his time as he walked on. Taking in the dark, classy décor, almost castle like. It had a warm feel to it, he felt as he slipped into another hallway.

That's when he heard it. It was loud, but gentle, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"When first arriving at a crime scene…" He followed the voice, stopping at a large cherry wood door.

Gil peaked through the window and what, or rather who, he was confronted with made his heart stop. Just that it had when they'd first met.

Sara Sidle stood behind her podium, lecturing and taking questions from various students. He watched her, mesmerized as she moved with the same kind of grace he'd seen at crime scenes, in the lab, in his bed. Her never ending legs shuffling to keep awake as her long arms gracefully moved with every word she spoke. He eyes dropped to her chest like some sort of voyeur. Those breasts that fit so perfectly in his hands, tucked against her as she moved from where she stood, closer to her audience.

Gil finally understood what it felt like to have every emotion run through him at once. He was angry that she was here, of all of the places, here in Texas. Could she have run any further away from him? Sadness swallowed him, she looked so peaceful, so happy up there without him, without the life they once had together. He was excited that she was near him, so close, maybe he'd be able to hold her again, touch her freckled skin. But most of all, Gil Grissom was terrified. He'd let himself be so vulnerable once and she'd hurt him so bad. Now that she was here again, he felt weak, and scared that if he opened himself again, she'd shoot him down. So he turned quickly, peeling his eyes from her and racing to his office, water forgotten.

He was no better than she had been He ran and hid from her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Hope, you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to **gabesaunt**, because you are a goddess, especially with ALL this help, and putting up with my insane way of writing.

Thank you to EVERYONE who comment, so sweet.

Comments? Anyone? D Chapter 4 will be up VERY soon.


	5. Foot Prints

**Chapter 4**

_Foot Prints_

Sara was exhausted, and it was now nine in the evening. Three lectures and one tutorial, she was wiped. Her once, nicely placed, hair was curling around her face. Her feet hurt like nothing else as she walked into the teachers lounge with her runners in her hand, bag slung over her shoulder. Sara dropped her stuff on the floor outside her own office, huffing as she juggled around for the keys in her pocket.

Her office was located just off the communal teacher's lounge. The lounge was decorated dark and warm, like the rest of the science facility. It was circular, full of leather couches and chairs. Shelves lined the walls, packed with ancient essays and books dating back before she was even a thought in her parent's minds. Doors were placed in between shelves, gold lettering on each door, letting visitors know whose office belonged to whom.

She gave a triumphant 'ah hah' as she pressed the key into her own door and kicked it open, tossing her bag and shoes on the floor as she fell onto her faux leather couch, sighing softly.

* * *

Gil watched her, frozen as she passed his door to get to her office. He didn't move, he barely breathed until she was inside her room. He'd listened to her fall onto her couch and a million different pictures came rushing into the forefront of his mind. Gil stood slowly, shaking his head and creeping into the main room for some much needed coffee, unsure of what his _real_ intentions were. Did he want her to walk in on him, or was he still hiding?

* * *

Sara lay still for a few moments until she heard rummaging in the main room. She listened contently, wondering whose foot steps those were on the wooden floor. She'd heard them before, she was certain but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her investigative skills turned on. It was a lab foot step, from back in Vegas. And old sound, still lingering in her mind. That she was certain of. But it wasn't Nick's. No, she'd seen him the previous Christmas when he came to visit his family.

She smiled warmly at the memory. After he'd gotten over his initial anger, they'd fallen in step again, like old times. He took her to dinner even, with his family. Said he didn't want her to spend Christmas alone, which she then kindly accepted. He made her promise to keep contact with him and in return he had promised to keep her whereabouts a secret.

But no, it wasn't his steps. Warrick's? No, he carried himself with a fuller stride, more certain. Catherine's? Definitely not, it was a man's step for sure, no heel, and the strawberry blonde would never be caught in anything less than an inch of heel. Greg's? Sara smiled at the thought. There was no bounce in the step it seemed gentle, quiet almost.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she sat up slowly. She kicked her shoes aside, after nearly tripping over them. She was about to reach the door when her office phone went off. She cursed softly before picking it up.

* * *

"Sidle," He heard her answer, making him smile. Some things never change. He listened on.

"Yes- Yes… I said I'll be there Berry- Ye-I know I just finished class, I'm about to grade tests…" Gil heard her sigh and swore she rolled her eyes.

He continued to eavesdrop on her conversation, as she grew silent before saying good bye and hung up the phone. He was tempted now, tempted to stand in her doorway and announce his presence. Give her a good scare, but he decided against it as he began doctoring his coffee.

* * *

Sara huffed as she picked her bag up and placed it on her desk, she was about to sit down, when she suddenly felt like some one was watching her. Looking around the room, she saw it empty. Blinking slowly, she turned her lamp on before picking up her shoes on the way out of her office, to grab some much needed coffee.

Sara was about to speak when she looked up to who was in the room with her. She stopped dead in her tracks as she blinked. Her breathing quickened slightly. He looked just as surprised as she did. Which he was, he hadn't expecting her to come out, not to see her yet.

Sara's eyes danced around as it all added up. The new specialty teacher, the foot steps, the watching… She felt herself begin to panic slightly as she licked her suddenly dry lips. She found they were always dry when she got nervous.

Watching him, she looked to her office then the door, she quickly considered running, but he'd probably go after her.

Gil watched her, watched the emotions shoot across her face, from worry to just plain scared.

Finally, Sara spoke. "Gil..." She breathed, her eyes landing on him, taking him in, truly for the first time. He was thinner than she remembered. Shoulders still broad, strong, carried down to his strong, thick arms. Oh how she loved those arms. His mid section was lighter, not as round. Before she could go lower, the silence was again broken.

"I- didn't expect to see you here..." He whispered, he gestured to the room with his free hand, his coffee mug held so tight in the other.

Sara nodded, folding her hands in front of her, straightening up a little as she ducked her head slightly. "Yea- I work here." She breathed, her hand pointing to her office, more specifically the sign on her door.

"I gathered that." He replied, looking at his coffee, his eyes, boring into it.

Sara couldn't help but wince at the hurt she heard in his voice, looking down, her own eyes made friends with the wood.

A few seconds passed before she looked back up. "Welcome, to the college." She offered, nodding slowly. "I have- Uh tests to mark." She said gently, her body wanting so bad to step forward, to touch him. But she resisted, ultimately, she'd been the one who had left. Sara noticed he was feeling the same, as he swayed forward before pulling back.

Gil nodded, looking back up at her, trying his hardest to offer a smile. He failed. "Yea you better get on that." He looked down defeated.

Sara's heart broke slightly as she turned to her office.

"Oh Sara…" She stopped, turning to face him, hope in her eyes. But she had no idea what she was hoping for.

"I uh- Did as you asked." He dropped the hand he raised second before speaking. "I didn't look for you." He whispered, not even bothering to hide the pain this time as he walked back into his office, shutting the door.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks goes to my beta, for the suggestions, I took them OF course ;-). You're a doll. & Thank you to EVERYONE who comments.

Comments are love 3


	6. Reversal Of Roles

**Chapter 5**

_Reversal Of Roles_

It had been a week since Gil closed the door on Sara and a week since Sara slept properly. She was lucky if she got in a few hours before images of him, no them, filled her mind. Causing her to roll over awake and get up to busy herself with marking or reading.

She couldn't help but constantly feel guilty. Here she was in her new life, new work place and new friends and in he comes, not expecting to see her. The look on his face that night broke her heart in two and continued to stay at the forefront of her mind since. Sara had only seen that look a handful of times, and all those times, she'd really gotten to him. Like the time she'd come home slightly drunk after a hard shift. It was a week after she'd been let out from the hospital and truth-be-told, the beginning of her spiral downwards. Sara had come home, staggering, and Gil had pointed out that she was drunk and had been driving. And in turn, she had pointed out that she was getting sick of him hovering her at every turn. Only, she didn't know until the next morning, that her words wounded him deeply.

From that point on, Sara began pushing him away.

But she had never meant to hurt him, it was the last thing she wanted to do. Just like when she'd left him, she'd hope he'd find some one else, be happy without her and her problems. Sara was damaged goods, too damaged to be put back together.

Now, she realized she was just being selfish.

Sighing, Sara sat at her desk. Her pen tapping the paper she was pretending to read, her mind, elsewhere. She knew he was due to start his classes today. She'd seen him, maybe three times, but she figured he was busy, or avoiding their communal office space, one or the other. It irked her slightly.

Looking at the clock, it was twenty minutes until her break. That's when the door clicked open. Sara's gaze shot to the door with a cold glare but it softened almost immediately when he stood there instead of a late student, which she had originally expected.

Sara motioned him forward and stood as she sucked in a small breath.

"My lecture's after yours… I have a lot to set up. May I start?" He addressed her like a colleague, rather than a lover, no an ex-lover.

Ex-lover. That burrowed deep within Sara, slicing her painfully. That's what she was.

Sara nodded curtly. "Yes, of course," her words coming out much softer than she had intended them to.

Sara resumed her seat, trying again to concentrate on the paper she was to mark, but failing miserably as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. She watched as he struggled walking in the door and a very large pile of boxes and folders that wobbled on top of a trolley.

Getting up quickly, Sara strode towards him, helping him from her side, smiling inwardly as she heard him muffle his gratitude. She walked to her desk and cleared off everything, placing them in her case before helping him pile the boxes onto the desk.

Sara looked at the clock. "Fifteen more minutes before your pens are down. I suggest you all finish up whatever you're writing." She warned them as she listened to gasps and groans of her students.

"Test?" Gil asked her, as she granted him with a nod.

"Yea, would you like help unloading?" She asked, watching him from the side as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing his arm up to his biceps. She swallowed slightly at the sight of his arms, those strong arms she could never stop looking at when they were working an outdoor scene back in Vegas.

"Only if you have time." He said softly, not looking at her but at the boxes he had begun opening.

Sara nodded. "I uhm- I have a break next-"

"Good, thank you." He had cut her off, causing her to wince. _Not like I didn't deserve that either._

The pair worked side by side in complete silence for the next few moments until Sara looked at the class. "Alright, test over. Flip you- I said _flip_ your papers over. No more writing and pass them forward." She glared at the class, who immediately did as they were asked.

Sara took a few seconds to collect the tests and slip them on top of her case before finishing up with the boxes.

Leaning on the desk, she took a few seconds to watch him study his notes intently.

She waited until he noticed her watching and was looking at her before speaking. "Are we going back to this again? Cold conversation, avoidance, sideway glances?" She whispered, slightly hurt.

Gil blinked at her, he seemed a little shocked as he opened his mouth but immediately closed it as she started up again.

"We're working together now and… I just…" She shrugged, looking at the desk and folded her arms.

Gil pulled his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, his hands then falling through his shortly trimmed beard and to his side as she looked back up, catching his gaze. He gave a slight shrug as he held his glasses between them.

"Sara..." Gil breathed.

"Yea?" She asked softly, a little hope evident in her voice as his students started to roll in.

"You left _me_." He said and looked down, before facing his class.

Sara stared at him for a second; she didn't bother to disguise the hurt and pain he'd caused her.

Pushing off the desk, she picked up all her stuff, walking quickly and swiftly out the door, making a bee-line to her office.

Slamming the door, she fell onto her chair, lips pursed and hands pulling out the completed tests.

_I probably deserved that too…_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, they were very sweet. Thank you to my Beta 3

Comments are love.


	7. Why Not

**Chapter 6**

_Why Not_

Sara was very lucky she only had morning lectures that day. She'd spent the better part of the afternoon and into the evening sipping coffee and marking. Intermittingly seeing students with questions.

"Miss Sidle," came a deep voice followed by a knock on her door. Sara looked up to see her smiling TA.

"Jake." She forced a smile on her lips as he closed the door. "Can I help you?" She folded her hands on her test papers.

Jake leaned over her desk. "We have that tutorial tomorrow… and I was wondering if we could prep. At your place," He gave her a sly smirk, his eyebrows wiggling.

Sara sighed and looked down. "Jake- I have a lot of work to do tonight." She looked up at him seriously.

"I'm your assistant-" She held up her hand cutting him off, she didn't need this, not now.

"No really, Jake, not tonight." She pinned him with a hard look until another knock sounded at her door, causing her to jump slightly.

"Come in." She called her glare on her TA's, still.

"Sara?" Gil's voice was soft.

"Gil." She looked past Jake, to the man in the door way. He was nervous looking, hand fidgeting with themselves and his eyes fixed on Sara's

"Is this…" He trailed off noting the young man in the room, his hands moving between them, wondering if he'd walked in on something. He hoped so.

"No, this is my TA, Jake. Jake this is Doctor Grissom." She introduced them watching as the men shook hands. "Jake was just leaving." Sara motioned him to the door, hoping he could take a hint.

Jake narrowed his eyes at the older man but nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow… Sara." And with that, he left.

Gil quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you always use personal names with your help." He'd her suspiciously.

Sara nodded. "I like a friendly environment." She shrugged, lying slightly as she sat back in her rather large brown faux leather chair.

Gil thought for a second before accepting her answer. "May I?" He motioned to the chair after closing the door. Sara nodded and put her pen down, curious as to why exactly he'd come.

He sighed and looked down at his now folded hands. It was now or never. He had felt terrible about the way he'd dismissed her. "Sara, I'm sorry-" He began.

Sara held up her hand and cut him off. "No Gil, I should be. I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me. Especially after what I did, how I left. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She said softly, her voice sincere. She was sorry, so very sorry for more than just expecting him to forgive her. She was sorry for leaving like she had, or… leaving period.

Gil nodded his head slowly, she was right, but he had to ask her. "Do you… Do you regret it?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

The question came slight from left field for Sara. But, as if rehearsed she answered, speaking surely and calmly. "I regret leaving the way I did. I don't regret _leaving_ though. I was so…"

"Not Sara." He finished in a hushed whisper, he understood. Gil had watched her day in and day out. Watched as Sara slipped further and further away from him, only to be replaced by this woman he didn't know. "You looked so… blank all the time. Like the light was gone." He whispered, finally catching her gaze with his own.

Sara bit her lip gently. "It was." She answered. "I felt so lost, that not even you could have helped me. I watched myself hurt you everyday, and I couldn't do it any longer." _I loved you too much._ "I had to leave, and I knew you'd stop me and I wasn't strong enough to say no, so I ran." She shook her head, looking down. Sara hadn't at all intended to tell him this, she honestly hadn't expected him to bring it up.

"I could have come." His voice barely audible at this point, eyes back to the floor, staring at it intensely.

Sara shook her head sighing. "I wouldn't have recovered. I need to be alone, work things out in my head." She answered as gently as possible.

Truth was, if he had him with her, she would be just as bad now as she was two years ago. Sara needed away from Vegas, she needed that space. He had been too much of a reminder of the nightmare she'd gone through. She knew deep down, they wouldn't have lasted if she kept up the way she did. There was no chance.

"I'm sorry I… was hovering over, you." His words caused Sara to wince.

"Gil…" She sighed softly, a frown clear on her delicate features. "You were concerned, you never were hovering, and I just needed to figure things out." Sara said honestly, leaning forward.

Gil stared into her chocolate eyes for a second before nodded. He understood, of course he would.

"Gil, would you like to go for coffee before my tutorial tomorrow?" She asked, sucking in a breath, waiting for his answer.

Sara watched as he thought, she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head and she got nervous, almost positive that he'd shoot her down, again. _Why not? I would._

"Eight o'clock? The Starbucks across the street." He said surely, offering her a small nod. _Leave it to him, to make the plans._

Sara couldn't help but smile and nodded quickly, shock evident on her face. "Yes, eight," She laughed gently, placing her pen in the holder.

He stood, her smile infectious, it always had been. "I should get going then…" He pointed over his shoulder. "Yea, me too," She stood as well, packing up her stuff.

Gil walked to the door but stopped just short of the exit. "Good night Sara." He turned to look at her one last time before he went home.

"Good night Gil, sweet dreams." She smiled and watched as he turned, leaving her alone in her now silent room.

_I probably don't deserve that…_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

It's a bit of a filler chapter, I know. Hope ya'll liked it :D. Thank you to my beta 3

Comments are love


	8. Grass Is Always Greener

**Grass Is Always Greener**

_Chapter 7_

If Sara could use any word to describe the past month, she would use comfortable. Sitting at her desk in her home office, Sara stared at the waving curtains as they floated from the breeze she welcomed into her home. Smiling at the fresh scent emanating from her yard on this Sunday afternoon, her pen fell from her fingers as she let herself daze off slightly.

The past few weeks went by quickly. They'd gone for coffee almost every day, except for Fridays because Sara had only evening classes. They'd talk or sometimes they'd sit drinking as silence blanketed them, but not smothering. A few times Sara marked here student's papers. Hasty scribbling on tests and papers as she gulped down one or more cups off coffee, trying to keep awake. Usually more than two cups as he silently watched or offered to help before Sara would gently decline. Explaining that this was her class and he doesn't need to her marking on top of his stuff. But they never broke that little tiny tradition they started that first day. It was like an unspoken rule. There were no 'I'll see you first thing tomorrow' or 'See you in the morning'. It was just expected.

He would always show up on time, predictably on time, like her period. Like clock work. And Sara would shuffle in 5 minutes or so later, usually cursing about parking. But her coffee would always be waiting for her. Come to think of it, she never ever really bought her own coffee, after the first day, it just waited for her on the table by the window, across from him.

Venti Black Columbian coffee. That's what he always ordered. It was the same thing every time. How very… Grissom. Stuck in his routine, never breaking, never changing, but it was something Sara had learnt to love about I him, learnt to accept. He was comfortable to her.

Like her Venti Vanilla Soy Latte.

Sara blinked quickly, her thoughts pulled from her as she heard her house phone go off. Quickly, she reached for the cordless perched at the corner of her desk and looked at the caller.

She didn't recognize the name.

"Hello…?" She answered slowly, curiously.

Nothing- Nope… was that breathing?

"Hello?" Trying again, Sara's tone was a little curt.

"Sara? Sara, its Grissom- Gil Grissom." She pulled the phone from her ear, looking at the displayed name. Trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Are you sure, because my ID says Antonio Rodriguez…" He could hear her smirk.

"Previous owner-, are you busy?" He asked not giving her a chance to speak. "Because if you are, then never mind-"

It was her turn to cut him off. "No Grissom- Gil Grissom. No I'm not busy." She swore her heart fluttered a little. _Don't Sidle…_

"Good." He breathed.

Sara blinked, waiting for him to continue. "Uhm- Why Gil, why do you ask?" She prompted him.

"Oh..." Came a nervous laugh. "I was going to head to the park, maybe eat lunch and I thought you'd like to as well." He stated, rather than asking. Typical.

"I'd love to." Sara swore he could hear her smiling.

"Good, Avenue Park?"

"Yes, I'll supply the food." Sara started calculating how much of anything she had in her fridge.

"No Sara you don't-"

"Please, let me." Sara asked gently but sternly, there was no arguing.

"Alright, see you in an hour." He waited until Sara hung up before hanging up on his end.

Gil stared at the wall. Did he really do that? Why? His intention of coming to Texas was to get away from everything Sara. Instead, he spent almost every day with her.

He sighed as he stared at his feet. No matter how hard Gil tried, he couldn't let Sara Sidle go. He'd watched her from afar for so many years and he'd finally put himself out there. He let her love him, and she allowing him in return.

But then, then Natalie happened. Gil didn't think he could hate someone as much as he hated that girl. She took everything away from him and continued to do so from behind bars, in lock up. When he finished up the case, he spent every waking moment making sure that Natalie got the worst sentence she could. And she did.

Looking at the clock, Gil padded slowly to his room, changing into a pair of slightly faded jeans and a black T-shirt before heading to the bathroom. There he stared at his reflection, razor in his hand and shaving cream on the counter in front of him. Why would he shave? He tried to rationalize it in his head. He couldn't. He knew Sara liked it shaved, she liked when she could see all of him. But she also liked it when his beard was grown in. When he'd spend time between her legs, lapping at her folds as she cried his name in pleasure…

Gil blinked slowly and sighed. It was different now, not that he wanted it to be, but it just was.

Placing the razor back in his bag, he wet his face and trimmed his beard. Within moments he stepped from the washroom to put on his shoes.

He gave one last look at his empty condo before heading to his car.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Fly Away With Me

**Chapter 8**

_Fly Away With Me_

If Gil were to say that he wasn't nervous or scared. He'd be lying. Yet, if he said he wasn't excited… then that too would be a lie.

He exited the car. A knapsack hanging from his shoulders lightly as he slowly walked towards an open area of grass. He bit his lip as he moved a little closer to the creek, before deciding that this was the spot he wanted. The shade was perfect, with just a hint of sunlight cracking between the leaves.

He searched around the park for her familiar face, the face that made his heart stop every time he laid eyes on her. Her bright eyes, wide smile-

"Hey." Gil jumped at the sound of her voice and the feel of her gentle hand on his back.

He whirled around quickly, facing a smirking Sara. She just couldn't help herself.

"Looking for some one?" She asked, eyes shining. _There it is…_ He thought, excited by the mere sparkle in her brown orbs.

"Why yes… I am. She's about five foot ten or so, brown hair, a little past her shoulders… brown eyes, they have these green flecks in them." He mimicked her bright smile with one of his own.

Gil watched as Sara flushed pink, ducking her head slightly as she smiled. "I brought the food."

He nodded, looking down at a classic picnic basket. "Tell me you don't have a red checker blanket in there." He teased.

Sara laughed softly. "No, not that lucky but its black." She opened one flap, pulling out a black cotton blanket. "If you would do the honours…."

* * *

They sat for hours as the pair picked through the food. They chattered about small things, avoiding the topic of her leaving. There was no need to dampen the mood. That discussion could be saved for another day.

Another day, Sara smiled inwardly as she watched him talk passionately about a case he'd finished before leaving. Another day, meant more time with him, like this. Another day… meant another date.

"You know." Sara said just after he'd told her the final ruling. "My Wednesday class is learning about blood splatter right now. It's my second years… I'm sure they'd like to hear some one _else_ speak about cases." Sara offered, watching him carefully.

It was his eyes that were shining now. "I usually have labs booked, but for this week and next, the biology first years are using it." Gil nodded slowly, his smile as bright as hers. "I'd love to."

Sara offered him a soft smile, watching his features, taking in how… young he looked to her at this moment.

His eyes caught hers; he'd caught her looking at him. His gaze dropping before moving back.

"When was the last time you flew a kite?" He whispered.

Sara blinked. "I… not since high school…" She trailed off confused.

Gil turned as he sat up, not bothering to unzip his bag, instead he pulled it open. Facing her again he held up a bight, colourful…

"A kite," Sara said, obviously surprised. "You brought a kite." She laughed and he joined in…

* * *

"OK, so you hold it like this." Gil stood across from Sara, adjusting her fingers for her. "Now hold tight…" She nodded in response, trying to hold on to the handles.

"Gil, it's really pulling." Sara tugged on the kite a little, causing it to jerk back slightly. It'd taken him no time to get it in the air, the hard part, was holding on and not ruining his effort to get it to fly.

"A little more… pull it." He said coming around behind her, mimicking her stance.

Gil's hands slid over hers as he held on with her, watching as the kite went higher. "Let go of a little more string…. That's it." He whispered near her ear.

Sara's back was flush against his chest, her face red as her breathing increased slightly. She'd forgotten how it felt like to be this close to him. This tight in his strong arms as they flexed to keep hold of the pulling kite. His lips so close to her ear, she could feel him breathing against her-

"Whoa! Sara..." Gil jerked back, faltering with her a little. "Hold on tighter…" He laughed a little.

"Sorry." Sara's face reddened as she turned to apologize.

His lips were dangerously close, but she knew he was all too aware of that as she felt his breathing quicken against her cheek. Her eyes went up to his gaze, catching it as she searched his blue orbs.

He moved closer first, centimetre by centimetre, but he stopped, not pulling away, but going no further. It was her move as she met him half way. Her lips sliding gently over his, causing her to tremble at the barely there contact. It was chaste, soft but powerful as her knees weakened a little.

How could she have left this? This connection the pair had when they so much as touched, let alone kiss. She hadn't expected this though, she hoped for it. God, did she hope for it so bad her heart ached every time he was near.

Sara was at a loss for words.

He pulled back slowly first, causing her to whimper as her lips immediately missed the feel of his. But he was still close, barely an inch away when her eyes opened.

"What… What are you doing tomorrow evening?" His voice quivered. She could sense his fear, it mirrored her own.

"I have papers to go over… but you can join me. I can order in." Sara breathed, feeling her breath bouncing off his lips and hitting her own again.

"I'll bring something over…" He said softly. "What time?"

Sara's mouth was slightly agape. "Six… is fine." She gave him a few trance-like nods.

Only then, did he pulled back. She reluctantly did as well. "I have tests to finish up." He brought the kite in slowly.

Sara nodded as she began tidying up, her hands still shaky from the meeting of their lips.

The blanket went into the basket as the kite in the bag.

"Coffee… right?" He asked not hiding the hope. His reference to their morning meetings that'd become almost a lifeline to him.

"Wouldn't miss it," She whispered, smiling softly as she stood her basket in hand.

Gil nodded as looked down at his hands as he slug the bag over his shoulder.

This was Sara's opportunity. Stepping close, she gently kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds.

His eyes were closed and he soaked in the feel of her again. His hand came to her shoulder, just to feel her. When she pulled back, he smiled at her, a boyish smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Sara." He breathed, earning him a nod as he watched her walk away.

Letting his gaze linger on her car as she pulled out, he walked to his. He was happy, excited but slightly torn, as he feared to let himself trust her again.

Gil Grissom, the smart, insecure part that held back for so many years was screaming no. Saying that this, this was a bad idea, he could get hurt again.

But the other half, his heart, the part that made him take that leap of faith the first time, was telling him to go for it. He'd been given another chance with Sara, another chance to hold her, touch her, another chance to love her again.

Sitting in his car, he thought long and hard, staring at his steering wheel, pondering his choices. Smiling gently, Gil backed out of his parking spot.

He had made up his mind.

* * *

**TBC...**

soooo? Comments are love.


	10. A Little Something

**A Little Something**

_Chapter 9_

Sara spent the entire evening cleaning her little house. It was spotless from top to bottom. Books organized as she tried to concentrate on something other than him coming over. Coming over to her house, her place. That little sanctuary she had designed and created, after her runaway from Vegas.

Runaway, that's exactly what she did. She ran away from her problems, her friends, no, her family. She ran away from Grissom. The one thing she called home for years. He was her home.

Sara didn't live for the last 2 years. She lasted and she knew that but ignored it everyday. Here she was away from crime, mobs and bright lights. Here, she was away from Natalie, away from the desert, away from that memory.

Here, right now, Grissom was close. He was within a 10 minute drive, she could see him everyday, but she could also choose not to. Of course, she'd choose too though. But here, her home was close. Sara could live again, feel again. Most of all, Sara could love again.

Sara had placed one bottle of wine on her table in the main room. Originally, she had two set out, but she felt she'd be pushing it slightly. Next to the bottle of wine sat two wine glasses to the right and her papers and a few pens, to the left.

She stood for a few seconds blinking. He'd be here soon and they were to mark, just mark. Quickly, she sat on the couch. She didn't want him to think she was waiting for him, did she?

Pulling out the top paper, Sara sat it on her lap as she twirled a red pen between her fingers. Until the doorbell rang.

Sara looked towards the door for a second before standing and walking to it.

Gil stared at the door for a good three minutes. He was scared, shit terrified all day. This was a familiar feeling to him. He felt the same the first time he picked Sara up for their first date. Gil wasn't a dating kind-of-guy. He hated it, which is why he preferred not to do it at all.

Except for Sara, he'd do anything for her. Include give _them_ as second chance. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared. Scared to get hurt again. He knew she didn't do it intentionally, he knew that it wasn't his fault or even her fault entirely. He knew just how broken she was, which is why he'd given her space the past two years.

But here, at this moment, some being, who apparently cares for his well being and happiness, brought him to her. They were meant to be.

So he knocked a confident knock and was granted by her figure seconds later.

"Hi..." Sara breathed happily and opened the door further for him to step in.

Gil looked around her little abode, taking in the colours and the setting. "This is very you..." He turned and smiled at her blush.

"Thank you… I think." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "It's small but it suffices." Sara gave a gentle shrug.

Gil nodded. "It's lovely, warm." He shot her a gentle glance before holding up a bag. "Thai." He said before gesturing to the kitchen.

Sara waved him in the direction of the kitchen that was just to the left as she led him past dividers. Wordlessly, Sara went to reach for plates before his gentle hand rested on hers. "They're uh- take out." He said softly as he lingered behind her.

Sara nodded as Gil pulled away after a few seconds before grabbing napkins and leading him back into the main room and to the couches.

Slowly, He pulled out two cartons. "He set one down in front of Sara with chop sticks and on in front of himself.

Popping the wine was quick as he filled both glasses halfway, catching Sara open her carton.

"You remembered…." Sara looked up at him. He had bought her, her usual.

"Pad Thai, with a little tofu and extra eggs." He smiled at her and nodded. _How could I ever forget…?_

Sara beamed before breaking her chip sticks into two. "This is sweet Gil, thank you." She said gently, touched.

"My pleasure, you invited me here. Now eat." He pointed at her with the wood in his hands. It caused Sara to laugh softly before digging in.

The two worked quietly, side by side as they marked and ate. The wine sat almost untouched, a few sips taken from both glasses. Few words exchanged as they consulted one another about various topics and questions. The silence wasn't overpowering at all, in fact it was comfortable, if either one were to comment on it.

Sara was leaning over the table, concentrating on the papers before her as Gil sat back. One leg resting over the knee of the other as he read, glass pushed down his nose slightly.

He was trying to read, but Sara's current position left his eyes wondering. Her black T-shirt was riding up, exposing her pale, speckled back. Gil loved the way her freckles were splashed in random patterns over her delicate skin. He used to spend hours studying in bed as the pair would talk about anything and everything.

Her jeans were riding low, not low enough to expose too much, but enough to tease him, making him want to run his tongue over the peaking skin.

His eyes went back to his paper as he did all that he could in order to concentrate. But his free hand, his left, reached out and rested on the skin there. He felt Sara tense, only for a second before going back to her papers. Almost, as if it were an invitation for him to continue.

And Gil did. His hand gently rubbed along the small of her back, soothingly as he finished up his last test.

Sara took a little longer, but that did stop his hand. It slowly grew more confident as he watched her shirt bunch at his wrists before rubbing lower again. Then Sara finished, putting her pen away.

She was just piling up her papers when she felt his breath hot against her ear again. "How much have you drunk?" Sara asked, the last thing she wanted was to have alcohol induced… anything with him and then have him forget the next morning.

"Not even two sips, you?" He asked, sensing her slight fear, he too needed to know.

"Barely three," She breathed, still looking down. Was she going to do this? Did she want this? Was she ready for this again, ready for him, to be with him in that way after so long…?

_Yes…_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

so..?


	11. Tangle

There were many ways Gil dreamt he'd be able to touch Sara again. Not just touch her, but touch her intimately. Feel his fingers dance over her nude skin, be able to watch her muscles ripple under his touch as he inched lower. He often wondered if he'd be able to take her all the way as he ran his fingers through her folds or if she'd stop him and have his penis finish her off.

But right now, at this moment, she was watching him, his hand still dancing on her lower back as he held her gaze. He sensed her nervousness, but Sara didn't back away. Instead, slowly, she leaned in close as she slid next to him. Hips touching, thighs touching.

Gil shivered slightly as she cupped his face, not used to her touch as she nudged his nose with her own, almost playfully before he leaned in kiss her, desperate for that contact.

The kiss was soft and gentle, chaste almost as his hand slid up and ran behind her neck, holding her to him as his tongue slid over the seam of her lips, begging entrance. Begging to taste her again.

Her lips, those lips that he longed to kiss for two years, were finally on his, caressing his.

Gently, he pulled back to look at her, really take her in. His hand slipped forward to cup her face as his thumb ran over her lips, tracing them. Leaning in he kissed her nose, her slight nose. He pulled back and watched as Sara's eyes slid closed and he leaned in to kiss one eyelid, whispering her name against the warm flesh. Pulling back slowly, his lips left her only for a second before he kissed her neck, humming softly as he felt her swallow.

He faintly heard his name being said as he lapped at her skin. He looked up at her before reluctantly pulling his mouth away.

Sara was smiling at him, it was a gentle smiling, loving. He returned it before leaning in and kissing the stray tear that fell from her dark chocolate orbs.

"I missed you." Sara whispered, biting her lip.

Gil felt his breath catch at her words. He wanted to hear that so badly, wanted to know that she regretted leaving him. That she missed him, regretted not being with him for two years.

"God, Sara. I missed you too honey, so much." He whispered in her hair as he tucked her close, embracing her in his warm, tight hug.

Sara let out a shaky breath before pulling back and running her hands up his arms. One trailed down to thread her fingers through his. "Come on." She stood and guided him to her bedroom.

­­­­

Gil glanced around the white room. Although it was white it wasn't sterile feeling. Like the rest of the house, it was warm and well decorated, it was very Sara.

She shut the door behind him, before taking her place in front, watching him carefully.

Gil moved first, leaning in to catch her lips, his hands on her waist and sliding around to pull her flush against his body. He groaned softly against her mouth at the feel of her, it was familiar and yet, it was also new at the same time.

Hands worked slowly, running up and down arms, backs and shoulders. His hand slid back under her shirt, this time pulling the material over the top of her head and tossing it aside. He unclasped her bra and watched it fall to their feet before looking up at the sight of her. Leaning in, his tongue flickered across one, now pert nipple, the light airy motions sending forth a rush of heat. Then his mouth closed over her, sucking her in, his teeth grazing along her sensitive flesh.

He hear her cry out his name softly as he felt her hands entwining around his neck, holding him close and urging him to continue. Gil groaned in response, switching to the other breast paying the same attention that he had the last.

"Please…" He faintly heard her whimper. Looking up, he kissed her with a little more fervour, as his hands worked at her jeans while backing her up to the bed.

He slipped them off, his shirt and jeans, the material joining the pile before sliding them both up to the head of the bed. Gil hovered for a while, his eyes taking in the sight of her spread out before him again.

He sucked in a sharp breath as her hands wound around his mid section, pulling him down on her gently. Sara took the initiative and kissed him, her hand slipping between them to push down his boxers.

It was his turn to whimper as she gripped him, stroking the length of his cock as her tongue ran along his tongue. "Show me…" He whispered against her mouth.

Spreading her legs further, Sara raised her hips, sliding him through her folds. He entered her in one long thrust, causing them both to gasp at the feel of him filling her. He was like a perfect fit, like he was meant for her. Slowly, he pulled back once before pushing in again, setting up a deep, slow pace.

Not fucking her, but making love to her.

Gil pulled his head back for a second, taking in her features, watching as her eyes clouded and fluttered more and more as he pushed in further. The he saw it, a small tear escaping from her eye. Leaning in, he kissed it away gently. He wanted to kiss away the past two years, the pain, distance.

His pace quickened slightly, never losing the depths. Gil knew she was close, her nails dug slightly into the tanned skin on his shoulders as she gasped again.

He'd found her sweet spot.

Leaning in, he buried his face in her neck, wanting no piece of his skin untouched by hers. He felt her walls flutter around him as he did everything to keep control. That familiar cry of his name filled the room and all at once, he felt at home. He drew out her orgasm before letting himself go, his cry mimicking hers only to be muffled by her skin.

The pair lay in a tangled heap of skin and sweat, but neither cared as they caressed one another. Holding each other close, making up for lost time.

Slowly, as he rolled off her, she followed. Her arm was thrown lazily across his chest as she curled at his side. Nipping at his shoulder and watching him.

Taking in a deep breath he spoke. "Sara, please…" He looked at her, trailing off, unable to put to words what he wanted to.

But Sara understood, she always got him, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to."


	12. Forgot

**Forgot**

_Chapter 11_

In two years, Sara couldn't remember the last time she felt this amazing. Mind you, Sara's thighs can't remember being this sore in two years, but the pain was the furthest from her mind at the moment.

Gil was at the forefront of her thoughts as she felt him pull her closer from behind. She loved the feel of his thick arms wrapped around her and his warm chest pressed against her freckled back. She had missed this, oh, how she missed his presence in her bed, for two full, lonely years.

Slowly, she turned smiling at his sleeping form. Taking advantage at the opportunity, Sara leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose, watching as he wrinkled it and smiled.

"Morning," He muttered before covering his mouth with the blanket.

Sara smirked. "Doesn't bother me, you know that." She whispered softly, tugging the blanket back to kiss his lips.

Gil hummed softly again her before pulling back. "We have to work soon."

Sara nodded slowly, looking behind him at her alarm. "Yea, my class isn't until noon."

"Mine's at two," He sighed. "Giving us, two hours until we both need to leave."

Sara smirked and wiggled her eyebrow before Grissom rolled on top of her, causing her to let out a loud laugh.

"Leaving me one hour to do what I want with you." He said lowly before trailing his hand lower…

"Gil." Sara called from the kitchen as she scrambled the eggs.

He made his way to her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll make the coffee," he said gently as he went to work.

"Sara…" He said from his place at the opposite side of the counter. "I have a question." He muttered this comment as he continued to scoop out coffee grinds.

She looked at him, curiously as she cocked her head. "Shoot." She smiled at him, half hazardly working on their eggs.

"I'm only here until the end of the semester." He began, taking his time. "But I'm due back in Vegas right after…" Gil trailed off.

Sara blinked at him before busying herself again; she partially knew what he was going to ask and readied herself.

"And I was wondering, if you'd join me…" His voice was soft and gentle, too soft, almost as if he was afraid to ask. Who was he kidding, he was terrified. It _was too soon…_ he kept saying to his self.

Sara's back visibly stiffened and she stared at the eggs. What was she to do? Did she want to go back to Vegas? "There's nothing there for me anymore." She whispered, letting her head drop slightly.

Gil nodded and looked over at her. "I'm sure if you asked for a spot at the lab."

Sara shook her head. "I couldn't do that." There was no way Sara would go back to that. She loved it, God she really did, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She'd go back to that downward spiral.

He understood, but as much as he prepared himself for the rejection, it still hurt.

"I-I'll… think about it. Let me think it over and I'll let you know." Sara offered her look honest as she looked at him. "If I don't… you'll still go?"

Gil looked down for a second. "I have to." He whispered before meeting her gaze again.

Sara nodded. "I figured." She sighed but offered a smile. "I promise I'll let you know."

He returned her smile, a fake one, but a smile none-the-less. Gil then went back to the coffee, Sara, to the eggs.

The two ate slowly, going over lesson plans and students and topics they had coming up that day. Gil offered to take Sara to dinner. She accepted.

"You're coming tomorrow right? To my second class," Gil nodded as he finished his eggs.

"You want me to go over a few of the high profiles right?" It was Sara's turn to nod.

"They're excited; it'll be good for them." She offered a bright smile as she picked up their plates.

Gil grabbed the mugs, following and taking his place beside her at the sink. "I have a few of the case files with me; I could let them look the pictures over."

"Oh that would be great. I had this idea-" Sara was cut off by the door bell.

Scrunching her eyebrows in question, Sara made her way to the door and blinked quickly as she revealed who was behind it.

"Jake…" Sara sighed, frowning a little. "What are you doing here?" She almost hissed, leaning forward.

Jake's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Jake." Gil said, taking his stance behind Sara, clad in his boxers.

"Dr, Grissom, this is…. a surprise," the young TA said from his spot. "I should probably ask him the same question, Sara." He pointed to the man with his coffee cup.

Sara was in shock. How could she have done this? She'd made herself a note to talk to Jake.

"Why?" Gil raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be at school?" He pushed.

"I go in when… Sara goes in. For you…" Jake pressed a cup forward. "If our plans had changed Sara, you should have notified me."

Sara pursed her lips at Jake.

"Sara, what's going on?" Gil asked form his spot, getting slightly aggravated.

"Why, Sara didn't tell you?" Jake raised an amused eyebrow. "She's dating me, or, well… she was until now."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Right? Like you thought it'd be THAT easy.


	13. Dish

**Chapter 12**

_Dish_

Gil swore all the air had rushed out of his lung at that one second. Why hadn't he considered that? Why had he been so ignorant? Of course Sara would date. She was tactile and craved touch.

But all that didn't mean that Jake's words didn't drop kick his happiness.

A part of him felt a little swell of pride. He had made her forget about this guy. But a much larger part of him hurt so much more. She'd let this guy, young guy into her bed. Let him touch her in ways that only Gil wanted to. He didn't want some TA's mouth or fingers anywhere near Sara, his Sara. The Sara that had captured his heart from day one, where _he_ was the teacher and _she_, the student.

The one thought on his mind, was always the same one that plagued him. _How could I measure up to someone half my age?_

Gil felt Sara shift, bringing his focus back to the current situation. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable around her and stepped back.

He guessed Sara felt it because she turned her head to the side looking at the floor, hurt.

"Sara what's going on?" Jake finally broke the unbearable silence.

Sara looked at him, speechless. How the hell could she have forgotten this? She knew the real reason. She knew she didn't love Jake, most days she just tolerated him.

Jake held up his hand. "Forget it, I'll go."

"No." Gil finally spoke. His voice cold and full of hurt. "Allow me." He turned quickly, giving Sara no chance to see him or refute his decision.

Within moments, he was dressed and walking to the door with his papers tucked in a folder.

"Gil, please." Sara stopped him, looking up. This was the only thing she wanted.

He saw tears fall slowly as her eyes became redder. Gil wanted to look away so bad. It was rare that Sara got that look; he knew she was really hurting.

Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "You have something you need to work out, Sara; I can't be here for it, not for this." He whispered against the flesh, feeling her sob slightly.

It took everything for him to pull away and walk past Jake.

Once Gil was in the sanctity of his own car, he looked down and sucked in a shaky breath. He knew she loved him, that he had no doubt about, and he knew that whatever Sara had with this guy, it was nothing like the bond they had built together. But he couldn't shake the fact that he, himself, wasn't the only one in Sara's bed.

His knuckles were white as he held on to the steering wheel; he hadn't even started the car.

The way he saw it though, was that he had three choices. One, was to leave for good, leave Sara completely behind. But he knew he'd be impossibly miserable with his life. Two, was to go up there and fight for her. Fight for the woman he loved, but potentially lose her, again. Lastly, he'd let her work out whatever it was with Jake and wait. He knew that if she were truly his, she'd be with him.

* * *

"Sara, what the hell?" Jake said from the door way, his stance confident.

Sara shut her eyes tightly and turned to walk further in her house. "Go home Jake." She said beginning to clean up the coffee table.

"No, you owe me an explanation at least." He stepped in further, crossing his arms in anger.

Sara whipped around her eyebrows raised. "I owe you nothing, Jake. We discussed when this first happened that it would never go passed what it was."

"No _you _said that." He pointed out, cocking his head to the side.

Sara blinked and nodded, two wine glasses sitting in her hands. "Yes."

"After everything?" He said stepping closer, reaching for her with his muscled arms.

Sara stared at him. "We had sex that was it. There wasn't anything else, I never led you on." She stepped back a little.

"Do you love him?" Jake was confident now, he was at least twenty years Doctor Grissom's junior. _Sara couldn't possibly want… that…_

Sara didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

She watched as the boyish smirk fell from Jake's face, he was almost shocked. "Guess it's over then." He turned to leave, walking slowly to the door giving her a last chance.

"You can't end something that never started Jake, I told you it was a bad idea, and you persisted." She said from her spot.

Jake didn't respond as he left Sara alone in her home.

* * *

"Gi- Doctor Grissom." Sara corrected herself as she practically chased him down the busy hallway. "Doctor Grissom, may I have a word please." She said finally at his side as they stepped into her class room.

Sara stopped at the door but Gil kept walked to the desk with all his stuff. Dropping her head she sighed. "Gil you can't seriously be mad at me." She folded her hands together.

"Oh no? Then what should I be Sara?" He didn't look at her.

Sara didn't address his question. "Two years Gil, I'm human." She dropped her hands to her side, moving towards him.

Gil didn't respond for a few moments.

"Sex without love is pointless." He repeated a phrase he'd used once. It made Sara smiled a little.

"This is why it's everything with you Gil. You mean so much to me, I love you and as soon as you came back into my life… it was like, everything was whole again. I was whole." She whispered taking her spot at his side.

Gil finally looked at her, soaking in the sincerity in her features. "Can I trust you?"

Sara didn't know whether to answer that question or be really hurt that he even asked it. "How could you think that you couldn't?" She frowned, worried.

"I'm sorry." He said honestly. "That was a stupid question, but you did it to him… How do I know you won't… to me?"

Sara bit her lip as she racked her brain for ways to prove it to him. She'd do anything to prove to him that she was completely his.

Slowly, she opened her mouth to speak, softly.

"I'll come back with you to Vegas."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	14. Anything

**Chapter 13**

_Anything_

Sara sat at her table, staring at her resignation. It was nearing the end of November and she and Grissom had to be back in Vegas just after Christmas. She just couldn't bring herself to sign it just yet.

Looking around her apartment, Sara had already begun to box things, Grissom helping her whenever he could.

"_You won't need all this stuff back in Vegas, Sara. The condo hasn't changed."_

His words rung through her head, over and over again. The condo, no, his condo. It was always his condo, it just contained her stuff. Kind of like a neat storage space. His bed, his furniture, his kitchen appliances.

The doorbell went, startling Sara as she jumped up from her chair and strode to the door.

"Nick!" She beamed as she threw her hands around his neck. "When did you get here?" Sara pulled back, awarding him with her brightest smile.

"Just last night, thought I'd check up on you." He returned her happy smile as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Visiting the family for Thanksgiving I see." Sara smiled and backed up, giving him space to come inside.

Nick nodded and held his hands out. "No, I don't have time to stay, but I'll visit you on Sunday." He offered.

Sara leaned o the doorway. "I'd love that-"

"Catherine dropped a few hints, Grissom is in Texas?" He butted in quickly, worry evident across his face.

Sara smiled gently and nodded. "He's teaching an entomology special at the university." She watched as his face contorted further.

"You ok with that…. I mean-" He stopped as Sara nodded and pushed the door open further.

"Boxes…" He stared. "You're moving? Because of him?" Nick was confused now.

"You could say that… I'm moving back to Vegas, _with_ him." Sara spoke slowly, carefully watching him.

"Like home Vegas, Vegas?" He looked shocked, surprised.

"Like home Vegas… Vegas… Hi." Sara looked past Nick.

Gil looked equally surprised to see Nick, as Nick did to see him.

"Nick." Gil nodded and smiled as he stepped past Sara, more boxes and bags in his hand as he walked further into the house.

"You're back early." Sara smiled back at Gil as he took place behind her.

"Class ended early." He shrugged and looked back at Nick. "In town for Thanksgiving?"

Nick nodded. "Yea, couldn't get Christmas off, we're short staffed as it is." He shrugged a little. "But right now, I've got to run. Why don't we do dinner on Sunday?"

Sara nodded. "I'll cook, be here at five." She smiled sweetly as Nick nodded.

"It was great seeing you, both of you." He said back up. "See you Sunday." He smiled and waved as the pair waved back.

Sara watched him go before turning and closing the door.

"How did he know you were here?" Gil asked, walking to the kitchen.

"I ran into him my first Christmas here." Sara said gently as she walked back to the table, sitting in front of her paper again.

Gil followed and looked over her shoulder before kissing the back of her neck. "You're signing it." He said, slightly surprised.

Sara bit her lip and nodded as she put her pen to paper and wrote her signature. "Yea." She sighed and placed her pen down. "You sound surprised." Sara stated.

Gil shrugged as he watched her look up at him. "I just thought… that maybe you'd changed your mind. I had hoped you wouldn't." He explained smiling and kissing her forehead. "Are you OK with this? I mean I don't want you to feel forced." He squatted to be at her level.

Sara nodded slowly. "I think… I think it'll be OK." She whispered, leaning in a little, hand sliding between her knees. "I just have a small request." She tilted her head.

Gil smiled. "Anything,"

"I want a place of our own. A place that we together can decorate. That we can call home. It'll be a fresh start for both of us." Sara said softly, watching him. She could hear the wheels turning in his head.

"But the condo…"

"The condo is yours. It always has been, I'd like a little me in our home too." Sara said honestly and sincerely.

Gil nodded slowly. "Whatever you want, we'll do, together." He whispered mirroring her smile.

His arms opened for her and Sara didn't hesitate as she kneeled on the floor, her own arms wrapping tightly around his.

Suddenly, all was right again. "I love you." She whispered softly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her ear, inhaling her fresh- Sara smell. "And I love you."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Thoughts?


	15. Squash

**Chapter 15**

_Squash _

The room was bright, white curtains blowing from the open French doors as the birds sang their tune of life softly. Sara was on her back, Gil's left cheek resting between her breasts and his body over hers as he inhaled deeply and sighed at the feeling of Sara fingering his grey curls.

Sara's eyes were on the ceiling, her face holding a gentle smile as she took deep breaths, completely and utterly content to be where she was.

"I love the sound of your heart." Gil whispered, listening to a rhythm that was solely Sara's. "I always did when we lazed around back in Vegas." He admitted.

Sara hummed softly, her face reddening a bit at his admission. "I love being able to hold you." She let out a secret of her own.

Gil didn't answer. He didn't need to. His calm breathing was enough.

He stroked her left side lazily as he stared at the blowing sheets, basking in the post coital lethargy. Sara, in turn, rested her free hand on his shoulder, her thumb stroking it as they lay in silence.

Gil was thinking as he inhaled the scent of their surrounding. The aroma of their love-making and flowers from her garden, putting him at ease. Gently he lifted his head and rested it where his cheek previously lay. "Do you still regret leaving?" He whispered, watching her features very carefully.

Sara cocked her head. Nothing changed her mind, nothing would. "You never really leave a place or person you love, part of them you take with you, leaving a part of yourself behind." She whispered; her gentle gaze on his.

Gil furrowed his brow. "Who said it?" He referred to her quote.

"Anonymous," She shrugged. "I don't regret leaving. I never will. I only regret leaving you behind." She answered honestly.

He nodded, smiling a little. "Are you going to regret leaving here?" He asked, a little nervous about her answer.

Sara thought for a second, blinking at him. "Never," She breathed and offered her most loving smile.

Gil followed and mimicked her smile. "Good." He whispered and leaned up pressing his lips to hers.

Sara smiled against him, her hand sliding from his hair to his shoulder as he covered her more fully.

The kiss was tender, loving and chaste as his hand explored the side of her hip, recording every feeling and reaction to memory.

Sara's tongue slid out first as it begged his lips for entry and she moaned as it was granted with his, meeting it half way. She pulled him tightly against her as she explored him further with her lips, his hand gently sliding between them to her enticing folds.

He tested her as he ran a finger through them, stopping and drawing teasing circles around her clit. Gil was rewarding with a shaky gasp from his lover as she pressed to his hand for more.

When she was ready, two fingers slid into her, massaging her opening before they slid completely inside.

Sara cried out softly as she pulled away to breathe, her head falling back against the soft pillow and her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. Temptation over took him as he nipped gently at her exposed neck before pulling back again.

Gil took in her features with awe as he set up a gentle and deep pace with his masterful hand, his thumb working around her clit. He loved watching as he made love to her with his hand. The ability to sit back and watch what he did to her, how he made Sara feel, aroused him as much as it did her.

He hooked his fingers and increased his pace as she pleaded softly for him to take her all the way. He kissed her shoulder as her breathing increased further.

"Come for me Sara, I want to watch you; I want to hear you cry my name." He breathed into her ear before pulling back to take her in again.

His words were her undoing.

Her walls tightened and fluttered around his fingers as they tried to hold them in, rapidly clutching at them as he pumped through her orgasm.

Her face was like a drug as he watched her eyes move behind their lids and her mouth hung slightly open as whimpered and panted his name.

He was addicted.

Her pleasure was addicting.

Gil placed an open mouth kiss on collar bone as she calmed slowly. He kissed an eye lid to get her attention.

Sara opened her eyes, panting still as she caught him sliding his fingers from her and past his lips as he sucked them clean, causing her to gasp softly and kiss him hard.

Gil pulled back slowly to admire the woman beneath him. The woman who stole his heart, and whose curls were splayed around her head like she was an angel with a halo.

Sara. His angel, his gift and bright light.

She licked her lips, faintly tasting herself as she watched him, admiring his mature features. One gentle hand came up to cup his face. "What did I do to deserve you?" She whispered. Her eyes slightly teary. It was a question she often wondered back in Vegas.

"You just let me love you." He answered, his emotions mirroring hers.

Sara smiled softly and kissed his nose adoringly. "Let's wash up, it's my turn to enjoy you." She whispered as she ran her thigh up his hard-on gently.

Gil gasped and nodded as he pulled back, standing. Sara sat up, admiring his stance in front of her. Gil was shamelessly naked and hard.

"Come on. Nick will be here in a few hours and we still have to cook." He turned and marched to the bathroom.

Sara let out a laugh and shook her head. Getting up slowly as she watched his behind.

"Come _on_ Sara. I still have to go out and buy the squash." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Sara stood. "I hear squash is a great aphrodisiac." Sara commented as she followed after him.

Gil stuck his head out the door. "Then I'll pick up potatoes too. The squash can be for our dinner tomorrow night."

* * *

** To Be Continued...**

A/n: **Squash is known as an aphrodisiac;** Curcubita pepo--America - diuretic, invigorator, seeds eaten and aphrodisiac for women. In Aurvedic and Tantric systems seeds eaten during rituals of love, and belong to vajicarana. Seeds contain fatty oil, protein and vitamin E that is important for healthy sexuality.

Comments?


	16. Pumpkin

**Chapter 15**

_Pumpkin_

It was a few minutes past five and the chime from her bell finally sounded. The pair looked at each other for a few seconds before Sara made her way to the door slowly.

Nick's smile was bright as the door opened. His hands held a glass pan. "Hello pretty lady." His twang was strong, like everyone else's in the city.

Sara laughed gently. "I don't need you reminding me that I certainly do not fit in here." Her own accent, containing a slightly valley girl like intonation.

The Texan native nodded and stepped in as Sara made room from him, taking the plate from his hands.

"What is it?" Sara got nosy and peaked.

"Patience," Nick warned and gently slid the glass from her hands. "Mom made it for the dinner."

Sara smirked as she took his jacket. "What no cooking skills of your own?" She teased and hung the material in the hall closet.

Nick gave her an amused smile. "No," He answered, looking around.

Sara led him to the kitchen where he placed the pan in the fridge and where Gil was currently placing Sara's dinner in the oven.

"Hey Nick," Gil's welcome was far more relaxed than the ones he would address his employees with at work.

"Hey Griss, how's it going?" Nick asked and leaned to the counter next to a busy Sara.

Gil nodded and smiled at Nick. "Going well, what about you?" He asked, before cutting beets.

"Sisters are fighting like cats; mom wants to pull her hair out…. the usual." Nick smirked, winning a smile from Sara as she held out a glass of wine to him and her lover.

Both men accepted the poison graciously as the room fell silent. "How's the fort holdin' up?" Gil finally asked, staring at the purple liquid.

Nick watched him for a second. "It's… holding. We definitely miss you. We miss you both." His gaze fell on the woman in the room.

Sara gave a sad smile and nodded. "I miss it too." She sighed, downing the drink.

"Will you be coming back to the lab?" Nick asked a little too eager for Sara's liking.

The brunette shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to teach at the university. I may do some freelance work for the lab, but I won't be back there." She looked back up at him. "Too much, too soon," She whispered.

Both men nodded. Of course they'd understand.

"Dinner's ready." Gil announced, breaking the silence.

Sara quickly went back to work. Nick helping as they all worked to set the table.

Dinner was quiet, gentle chatter among old friends filled the room. All conversations avoided what was on everyone's mind.

What Natalie had done.

All the parties had it on their minds, but hated the incident enough to bring it up, in fear that it would ruin everyone's current happy disposition.

"So any good gossip?" Sara asked as she took a bite of the mock chicken Gil had made up for her.

Nick laughed and nodded. "Hodges is engaged."

Sara raised an eyebrow, followed by Gil's look of disbelief. "To what?" Sara voiced it first.

"Some tech he met at a trace seminar he taught, she's pretty hot too." Nick shrugged as if it were yesterday's news.

Sara and Gil looked at each other, both holding in their snickering.

"Super Dave is expecting his first kid. Wife's a real hormone wreck though, had him up during the day a few days in a row."

Sara smiled and cooed a little. "That's sweet. Anything else? Catherine… what about Greg, Warrick?" She asked excited to hear news on her 'family'.

"Lindsay is giving Catherine a handful, Warrick's helping her out. We're all suspicious of something going on, but you know. After they split you two up on shifts, no one is saying anything." Nick shrugged, "And Greg is good, finally made it to level two."

Sara nodded approvingly as did Grissom. "He was close when I left." He commented.

"He's stoked about it, he's putting in more overtime that could have given you a run for you money." Nick pointed at Sara with his fork.

Sara shook her head and laughed. "I am the overtime champion of the lab. I'm unbeatable." She puffed her chest.

The men looked at her and it deflated quickly as she shrugged.

Sara put her fork on her plate. "Nick brought desert, anyone want any?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Both men looked at each other and quickly stood to clear their plates and hers, causing Sara to laugh softly.

"Men, always saving room for sugar." She sat back amused.

Within minutes, Gil was back at the table, Nick following with plates and knives. "Pumpkin pie," Gil announced.

Sara hummed happily as she sat up. "Dig in." She beamed and laughed softly as the men did just that.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

This is a filler chapter. Sad to say Chapter 16, the next one, will be the last one. :)

R&R


	17. Goodbye Tex

**Epilogue**

_Goodbye Tex_

Sara piled her books into a box, smirking as it filled. "Can you pass me the tape?" She had her hand held out to Gil.

Her companion offered a gentle smile and handed the requested item to Sara.

Sliding the box between her legs, Sara taped it closed. "Well…" She sighed, "That's the last of them."

Gil looked at her empty house. "It is." He looked across at Sara, reaching for her,

Sara pushed the box aside and slid to him on the hardwood floor. Her arms wound around his neck as she slid between his knees, her legs going behind him as she kissed his nose. "We're done." She said happily.

"We are and just in time, the truck should be here soon." He returned her kiss, planting it on her lips.

Sara smiled at him, staring with loving eyes. "When I first moved here, I never thought I'd be leaving you." She whispered, nose to his nose.

Gil swallowed and nodded. "But as fate has it, we were brought back together." He returned her hushed whispered, her loving gaze, matched with his own.

"I love you, so much." Sara breathed thickly, eyes sparkling before she closed them.

Gil leaned in. "Love you too; I'm so glad I found you." He breathed. His own eyes closing as his lips barely touched hers.

It took a second before Sara smiled, but he couldn't see. "Me too, so very glad." She pressed her lips firmly against his.

Gil pulled away, minutes later, eyes opening as he watched hers focus on him. "What time is our flight?" She asked.

"Two." His answer was simple.

Sara was about to speak but was cut off by her door bell ringing.

"Guess that's the mover." Gil stood, helping Sara up as well.

Once everything was loaded, Gil hit the side of the truck and watched as it pulled out. Sara joined him at the end of the drive way, their bags in hand. "Before we hit the flight, we need to drop my key off." She held his bag out for him.

Gil nodded and tugged her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. "Thank you for saying yes, thank you for being with me." He whispered, reaching into his pocket and kissed her neck.

Sara pulled back to look at him. "I don't want to be apart again." She licked her lips and admitted quietly.

Gil nodded and held up his hand, opening it.

In his palm sat a gold band, their initials engraved inside. "Will you- uh… will you take it back, accept being my wife again?" He whispered, voice a little shaky,

Sara blinked and picked up her wedding band. "You kept it." She breathed, looking up at him.

Gil nodded. "Somewhere inside me, I believed we'd be together again. Will you wear it? Be my wife again?" He asked gently, watching her carefully.

Sara looked down and slipped it on her finger. "I was always your wife." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly.

Gil relaxed and held her close as his hands ran gently up and down her back. "You're my life." She muttered against her cheek before pulling back.

"Come on, we have a flight to catch…. And Catherine wants us to go for dinner if we're up to it." Gil shrugged.

Sara rolled her eyes a little. "Alright." She smirked, pecking his nose.

Gil pulled out his car keys from his pocket and tossed his bag into the open trunk, along with Sara's.

Sara slipped into the car and buckled, smiling as Gil slid in beside her and started the ignition. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

Sara smiled and nodded. "As long as you're there, anywhere is home." She smiled at him.

Gil leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling out and driving off.

* * *

The End.

I TOTALLY hope you liked this morning as much as I loved writing. IT's been such a pleasure. I hope you enjoy my writing. **I am actually mapping out an idea for another fic. I have everything planned, but I'm looking to DUET write it. I'm looking for a writing partner. SO if anyone is interested, feel free to e-mail me. :)**

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and read this. I'm so glad you enjoyed it!


End file.
